When It's Dark Enough
by EllisBell1
Summary: Begins after S4-13. Gail Peck & Holly Stewart's relationship starts to develop. But will things go smoothly? How will Gail respond to these new emotions as the stars start to come out. How will Holly cope with the ups and downs and darker moments? Feedback appreciated always.
1. I'm glad you're here

The car sped down the highway. Gail - sunk low in her seat, her head resting sideways against the seatbelt - watched the night sky. It was a calm sight - so black and still in contrast to the events of the night and the movement of the car on the road. Looking deep into that darkness and distance, she felt then like nothing on earth mattered. So vast was the world around them, she felt - perhaps for the first time in her life - like time and space could contain her.

Was this what it felt like to feel safe?

She didn't know.

* * *

"Will you come in?" Gail asked softly, her eyes half closed with exhaustion.

"Yeah", Holly nodded, a sad kind of smile on her lips, "Yeah, of course."

It was dark inside, just the sound of a tap dripping and the ticking clock. Dov was still at the hospital and Chris was with him.

Gail opened the door to her room and went straight inside, switching on a small lamp by her bed. Holly followed, dropping the coat she was holding on a chair by the entrance. She observed Gail, her arms folded, a furrowed face of concern.

Gail sat down hard on the bed and breathed out deeply. She turned to look at Holly.

"I'm so glad you're here", she said again.

Holly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, placing her right hand behind Gail as she turned to look at her.

"You should get some rest".

"Will you stay?". Gail took Holly's left hand from her lap, running her thumb and finger up and down her index finger. Deep blue eyes were turned on Holly. Gail looked hopeful. "I mean, if you want to" she finished, half-heartedly, almost trying to sound jovial.

A sadness was felt in the room. Holly knew she could not _not_ stay. Not that she wanted to leave. It's just that, after what had happened between them at the station, this seemed like a desired future step that was happening outside the desired context.

Perhaps in an attempt to bring things back into the right context, Gail leant forwards towards Holly. Without moving, Holly let Gail kiss her briefly. It was soft and it was sweet. For some reason, it helped break the awkwardness that Holly was feeling about being there, on Gail's bed, not knowing whether her movements might break her.

Gail's phone rang. It was Chris. Gail pulled away to answer it.


	2. I like you & I think you like me

Holly stared up at the shadows on the ceiling. She traced the lines in her mind, listening to the serene sound of Gail breathing. She could feel the warmth of Gail's back against her arm. It was the first time, since she received Gail's message asking her to come to the hospital, that she let her mind wander to _that_ kiss.

She had gone to the station against her better judgement. She knew Gail would see through any excuses she tried to make but she had to check Gail was ok. The rumour was that a female police officer had been shot. The officer from the other division said he didn't think it was Gail but she had to check.

In the hurry, she hadn't considered what she would say.

She had lain awake all night thinking about seeing Gail at The Penny.

_What was I thinking?_

Things with Gail had been moving at an ok pace. She had felt Gail's intrigue in the cloakroom at the wedding and knew there was something between them. All she had to do was wait and see where things led. Then, she had got impatient and - when her friend suggested setting her up with Rachel - she seized the opportunity to see if Gail would be jealous.

It had appeared to work. But lying awake that night, thinking about the look on Gail's face in The Penny, had terrified her. She was frightened of losing her and was kicking herself for being so selfish and stupid.

When she arrived at the station, Gail was on top 'detective form'. She sniffed out her lie about why she was there immediately. So, she decided honesty was the best way forward.

The conversation about her concern for Gail did not go well. Gail waved off her concern with some disdain.

_Holly, I'm a police officer_ and _Yeah, it kinda does_.

So.. to the other reason she was there.

Holly never felt lost for words. But then, in the desire to avoid saying the whole truth ("I like you, I think you like me, I'm scared now that I'll never find out ") she found herself burbling.. stop-starting and switching thread.

Somehow though, she seemed to have accidentally conveyed the sentiment. It struck home. Gail heard it; she thought about it; and she reached for her.


	3. She knows

A dream of falling jerked Gail awake. The movement was bright and fierce but she woke to a dark calmness. She lifted her head. A strip of light over the door told her that Dov and Chris were back. She fell back with relief and closed her eyes.

Five, maybe ten seconds passed and her mind wandered to Holly.

_Holly!_

Her hand frantically searched to her left. _Please don't let this be a dream._

She breathed out slowly with relief when she felt the warm mass beneath her hand. Holly was deeply, almost silently asleep. Gail could not remember falling asleep. She checked the clock on the bedside table, it was almost five and still dark outside.

Gail thought back to the events of the night. Her brow furrowed as she thought about Chloe and Sam in the hospital; the emotion and the drama that had unfolded. She hoped that Dov was ok and that Chris had stayed with him. It hurt her mind to think about it.

She moved her thoughts to kissing Holly at the station. Her stomach rolled when she remembered what it had felt like. Rolled with.. She didn't know what.. She had never felt this way before.

_I'm not switching teams._

After she had left the Penny, she had come home and cried. She thought about Nick and how she had screwed that up. She could have been nice but - every time she thought about it - she couldn't let herself go. She had to keep control. Fear was stifling her and she could tell nobody. With Holly, she felt like a different person.

Until that night.

It was just the same as always. She forgot herself for two seconds and.. BAM.. Why did she always do that? She was supposed to remember not to do that. _Actually, I'm meeting someone. _OUCH. _Someone-someone or just someone?_ SHUT-UP GAIL.

She had felt sick the entire next morning. Riding with Oliver was torturous. She found herself talking about Dov (_he's an idiot for her_) but inside she was only thinking about Holly. Is that girl her new best friend? Did she always make her laugh? How long will she be around, a year? Three years? Twenty?

Then, all of a sudden, she was there.. Holly.. in the corridor. _Hey? What are you doing here?_ Was this new girl a police officer for Christ's sake? Holly was lying. Something about a courier.

Next thing, they were in an interview room. Holly was asking about the shooting. She didn't want to talk about the shooting. Holly and the girl. Were they getting married, or what?

_That girl last night.. I barely know her, ok? It was a stupid set-up. I just thought you should know. I don't know why I didn't tell you._

OH MY GOD. SHE KNOWS.

'_Cos that's what's so great.. Us hanging out.._

HANGING OUT? THAT SOUNDS CASUAL. SHE DOESN'T KNOW. OR, SHE'S BACK-TRACKING. ALSO, SHE THINKS IT'S 'GREAT'? IT'S NOT GREAT, HOLLY. IT FEELS FUCKING _AMAZING._

Something clicked inside Gail and Holly's words fell into place. It was like looking in a mirror and suddenly Gail could understand Holly, standing in front of her, telling her that she liked her.

Before she knew what was happening, her hands were in Holly's hair and her mouth was on her. For the first few seconds, it felt like release and then.. Holly opened her mouth and let her in and.. A hotness rose within Gail and flooded her body. Her skin burned and she felt electric. She breathed out.

_Oh my God_

She wasn't sure if she thought it or said it.


	4. Don't go anywhere

Holly stirred beside her. Gail shut her eyes. She'd been 'caught' thinking about Holly.

Gail opened her eyes again as Holly turned over and came up on one elbow.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" Gail half-smiled.

Gail could feel the warmth of Holly's body radiating beside her. It made her feel hot. Holly's long, dark hair had fallen on the pillow beside her and a strand was lightly brushing her face.

"How are you feeling" offered Holly. Her dark eyes were barely visible in the darkness.

A pause. "Honestly?" A longer pause. "Like I need to be kissed".

* * *

Holly's mouth came down onto Gail's lips, open and wanting.

Gail's tongue slid into Holly's mouth, rolling and tasting.

The feeling sent shudders down Gail's body and she moaned and drew Holly nearer. Her tongue continued to explore Holly's mouth and she breathed her in.

As their kiss deepened, Holly slid closer to Gail, almost on top of her so that her thigh rested between Gail's open legs. She could feel Gail wanting.

Suddenly, Gail drew her mouth away and shifted her weight aside. Now she was slightly further away from Holly.

"Are you ok?". That was Holly.

"Yeah.." was all Gail said.

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Holly could see Gail's bright blue eyes shining in the dark. Her stomach flipped as the blonde woman looked at her. Eyes that had looked at her before and produced the same effect.

"I don't want to do this tonight". Gail's voice sounded hushed and uncertain.

"Okay….. Well, I can just hold you?". Holly offered.

"I don't really do 'holding" Gail said, in a different voice this time. More of an Officer Peck voice. Possibly she was joking. It sounded insensitive.

"What's happening, Gail. Where are you?" Holly said gently.

Nothing.

"It's ok. Why don't you try to get more rest." tried Holly.

"Ok but.. Don't go" slightly renewed tone.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight."


	5. The courier is sick (again)

Holly spied Gail sauntering down the corridor at the end of her shift.

Gail looked a little less surprised this time, amused even. "Hey" she exclaimed gleefully. "Don't tell me, Courier has called in sick again? I'm getting a little worried seeing as how he seems to be the _only _courier to be covering this City right now." Her eyes were glinting.

Holly smiled broadly and took Gail's by the elbow, leading her back into the interview room.

"We have_ got _to stop doing this! Surely there are other places in this City you could take me?" Gail remarked playfully, offering no objections to where she was being led.

Holly arched an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"I have some news for you"

"The courier, it isn't terminal is it?"

"It isn't but this relationship will be if you don't listen to me"

"Oh, _relationship? _Dr. Stewart, you are being very forward. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just listen."

Holly paused.

"I have to go away"

"What? Where?.. Why?" Gail was serious now.

"I have a conference, in London, I'm speaking at it. It's been on the agenda for a while.. I.. Was going to mention it when I saw you (in this room actually) last time but we got.. kinda distracted and then.."

"How long for?" asked Gail, looking serious and sounding a little impatient.

"Two weeks actually".

"Oh. Ok."

Holly put her hand on Gail's right arm. "I wanted to make sure you'd be ok. I don't like leaving in the middle of.. this."

"Oh, well. You needn't worry. It's fine." Gail looked into Holly's eyes. Holly could see no particular emotion there. That wasn't good. She was closed. Holly bit one side of her lip.

"Ok then". Holly let her hand fall back to her side.

"Ok."

Holly turned to go, expecting them to walk out together.

"Holly" Gail's fingers touched Holly's shoulder. Holly turned back to look at her.

Suddenly, Gail's eyes were shining. Deep blue. More intensity.

Holly moved closer and put out her hand, touching Gail's side, just above her waist. Through Gail's vest, she ran her fingers over her rib cage.

The shadows of the room fell across their faces and Holly searched in Gail's eyes.

Suddenly, Holly stepped away, reached behind her and locked the door to the room they were standing in. Gail heaved a sigh, sharply in and out as the lock clicked shut.

Returning to Gail, Holly removed her glasses and stared intensely at the other woman. Sh reached out and gently ran both hands up Gail's neck, cupping the sides of her face, either side of her chin.

Gail lifted one hand and gently trailed a finger down Holly's throat, resting it briefly in the notch at the base of it. Holly stared into Gail's eyes, trying to control her breathing. The room was silent and Gail's movements were purposefully slow.

Holly slid her hands back down Gail's body, resting them at her belt. She curled her fingers between the items attached to it and clung to the waistband.

Gail, still trailing one finger over Holly, found the edge of Holly's shirt and traced it slowly downwards, barely touching Holly's skin. This seemed to make Holly shudder. Reaching Holly's cleavage, Gail's eyes fixed hard on Holly's as her finger made a lateral movement behind the material of Holly's vest.

Holly breathed in deeply as she felt Gail trace her finger along her bare skin. Holly pulled Gail, somewhat roughly, closer by her belt until the front of their thighs bumped.

Their foreheads now together, their lips apart, Gail listened to Holly breathing as she caressed Holly with her fingers inside her shirt. Holly brought her lips up to the corner of Gail's left eye and trailed soft kisses down her cheek bones. When she found the corner of Gail's mouth she lightly kissed her there. Gail's lips were still slightly parted, her eyes now closed.

Gail let Holly kiss her mouth but stayed almost motionless in response. Holly's lips were gentle, sensual, searching. Holly moved her tongue softly over the inside of Gail's bottom lip, then Gail's teeth and then the tip of Gail's tongue.

Gail sighed deeply and lifted her chin as she felt Holly clutch the front of her utility belt, searching for a way to undo it. Gail quickly took her hands from Holly, reaching down and undoing the belt quickly, like she'd done a thousand times before. It was heavy but she let it fall gently away from them to the floor.

Holly's hands were now quickly on Gail's waistband, unbuttoning her there.

At this, Gail could wait no longer to kiss her. She found Holly's searching tongue with her own and pulled it deep inside her mouth. They both moaned.

Gail's hands were on Holly's throat, her thumbs feeling their way downwards again.

When she reached Holly's shirt she began to unbutton it as their kiss grew deeper.

Holly, meanwhile, had unbuttoned Gail at the waist.

"Oh my God" Gail breathed, as Holly's hands slid slightly down he thighs and sideways, the palms of them gliding over each of her bare hipbones.

Gail's hands ran more aggressively now inside Holly's shirt. She trailed her fingers down to Holly's stomach, lifting her vest and finding her way underneath. Holly's stomach was flat and solid, warm and now a little moist from their current encounter.

Holly moved her mouth from Gail's and found her neck. She breathed her in. It was a familiar smell and reminded her of the times Gail had leant near her on their countless nights at The Penny. Now, to be able to taste that smell was overwhelming. She moaned gently into Gail's neck as she kissed up and down and gently bit her there.

Gail was breathing harder now that her mouth had been released. Then suddenly, she laughed a little bit and winced, as if ticklish, as Holly gently nibbled her skin. Holly hands, still inside Gail's waistband, were now flat, palms down, against Gail's hipbones. She firmly - and just slightly - slid them down Gail's thighs, bringing Gail back to focus. Gail sighed as she felt the heels of Holly's hands pressing into the dips beneath her hipbones. It sent a shudder through her, making her feel hot and then cold between her legs.

Suddenly, Holly's mouth was back on Gail and - at the same time - Holly released one of her hands from Gail's hips and placed it behind Gail's head. Holding her firmly between the base of her head and neck. She moved her hand between Gail's thighs.

At first, Holly's fingers traced the soft skin at the top of Gail's left leg. But the true focus of her attention was on her wrist which was pushing upwards against Gail through her underwear. Gail fought for breath inside Holly's mouth.

Holly continued caressing the insides of Gail's thighs with her fingers. Drawing Gail's attention one way and then the other as Holly massaged her further up with her wrist and with the joint of her thumb.

Gail moaned.

Suddenly, before Gail knew what was happening, Holly pulled back the material of Gail's underwear with her fingers and was instantly inside her. Her fingers slid in easily as she found Gail wanting. She held Gail tightly by the back of her head to prevent Gail from shifting away from her.

Gail breathed in sharply, as Holly slid inside.

Gail exited the kiss and, her face moist with heat, stared into Holly's desire-ridden eyes.

"Talk to me" breathed Gail.

Holly didn't say anything but she held Gail tighter and shifted her position so that her thumb now entered Gail, her fingers caressing Gail's inner thigh.

"Talk to me" Gail breathed again.

"You're trying to distract yourself" Holly said, holding Gail more firmly once again. "Just relax".

Gail breathed in and out, rapidly, three-four times.

The knuckle on Holly's thumb was rubbing in a place that was leaving her breathless. Holly's hand and wrist felt wet. Holly moved her thumb harder inside Gail, the top of her hand rubbing Gail more firmly and making it difficult for her to breathe.

Gail seemed to be concentrating. Her eyes were intense.

"Let's stop" She breathed.

"Let's not"

"Holly, I'm.."

Gail closed her eyes and her body appeared to convulse. Holly's hand was flooded with desire. She put her free arm around Gail's waist and held her against herself. Inside, she felt Gail contracting fiercely against her as her breath rasped out in quick succession, over and over.

Gail lent her forehead against Holly's shoulder. Her forehead was moist with heat.

After a pause, she lifted her head. Looked at Holly, whose wrists were now being held down by Gail's hands and, with a furrowed brow said:

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I can wait two weeks to see you again."


	6. London, baby

TEXT Gail: 'Sup?

TEXT Holly: Naked Bodies

TEXT Gail: Should I be jealous?

TEXT Holly: Dead, naked bodies.

TEXT Gail: Oh. You know how to turn a girl on.

TEXT Holly: Apparently, I do.

TEXT Gail: Apparently?

TEXT Holly: *Very* apparently.

TEXT Gail: Show off.

TEXT Holly: I'm very busy and important. So what's up?

TEXT Gail: I'll be the judge of that. Meet me for a drink tonight.

TEXT Holly: As you asked so nicely, what time & where?

TEXT Gail: Choose somewhere different. Text me where when you're there.

TEXT Holly: Ok.

* * *

Gail: Sooo, you're going away for two weeks. I gotta admit, I don't like it.

_Slams bag down on empty seat. Kisses Holly on the cheek._

Holly: Evening officer, am I under arrest?

Gail: You usually get kisses when you're under arrest?

Holly: I don't kiss and tell.

Gail: That's good to know. (_Scowls)_ So, you're really going tomorrow, huh?

Holly: Yeah, I'm on an evening flight though. Have tomorrow to pack and prepare.

Gail: I could come with you?

Holly: To pack and prepare?

Gail: to London.

Holly: _(raising eyebrows)_ If you weren't joking that would be great.

Gail: Sooo, what if I'm not joking. _(Beckons for the barman, points at Holly's drink.)_

Holly: Don't you have a job anymore?

Gail: Well, yeahhh. But.. I could have the long weekend off. London can be done in four days, right?

Holly: So, you really can't wait two weeks then, huh?

Gail: Don't tease, Holly. This honesty is killing me, I could really just ditch it any moment..

Holly: No-no-no, I like it Gail. If you're really in then I'm in.

Gail: I'm in. _(Stares at Holly. Smiles.)_

* * *

Holly woke up and checked the clock, 1pm.

They had flown on an over-night and arrived at Heathrow at 5am Toronto time. As soon as they arrived at the Hilton, Trafalgar Square, they closed the blinds and crashed.

Holly went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She could hardly believe Gail was here with her. She had to check.

Holly stood on one leg at the door and leant out. Gail was sat up in bed now, staring straight at her.

"Hey?" from Gail.

"Hey!" from Holly, trying to casually ease into the room.

"Something… the matter?"

"Oh no. No no."

"Ok then"

"I was just happy to see you there. To see that you're there… Here." stuttered Holly.

"I'm happy to be here. With you." Gail started straight at her. Her face looked serious but her gaze was soft.

Holly stared back at Gail but then averted her eyes, afraid her look could be misinterpreted or that Gail would freak out and retract the comment.

_Gail was saying how she felt! If this continues, this could be a good trip_, she thought.

"So, what's the plan?" from Gail.

"Well, I'm meeting colleagues.. Researchers.. At a bar in town, at 7. But we have the day to ourselves."

"Are these 'researchers'.. Nerds.. Canadian or British?"

"They're British. They set me up with this conference."

"Ok. Are you allowed to take a date?"

"I don't know but I think I probably am."

Gail smiled.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the night at Duke's Bar. The other two researchers had gone back to their hotels leaving just Christopher Jones, who was staying at Duke's, in the bar with Holly and Gail.

As Holly came out of the bathroom, she saw that Christopher had moved to her chair and was now sitting next to Gail. Gail was leaning on one elbow facing him. They were talking with their faces quite close. _Too_ close.

"Gail, do you want another drink?" Holly said, a little loudly, as she approached.

Gail's head snapped up. "Uh.. Yeah, but we ordered Martinis already and the waiter's bringing them over Holly. Here, sit down". She started to get up.

"Oh, I'm sorry" interjected Christopher, starting as if to stand but not actually doing it.

"No, it's ok, I'll sit over here" Holly huffed. She locked eyes with Gail momentarily.

"Christopher was just telling me about when you guys first met" smiled Gail.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he was like, 'she's the most beautiful and actually clever person I've ever met!'" Gail laughed.

"Women can't be beautiful and clever?" stonewalled Holly.

"Holly, it was a compliment" said Gail, lifting her hand to Christopher's shoulder as if wanting to ease any embarrassment.

Just then the waiter appeared & placed 3 identical martini cocktails on the table. Holly picked one up & begun to suck the straw, her teeth biting into the plastic. It tasted of lime, it was good but acidic.

"It's ok!" smiled Christopher. "She's got a point. Maybe I don't meet many beautiful and clever women which actually says a little more about me I suppose. And now, here I am, with two beautiful, clever women and what's more lovely is that they've found each other."

He lifted his drink as if to cheers. Gail clinked with him. Holly almost spat out the straw. Christopher noticed this. Gail sat back slightly and looked towards Holly.

"I've embarrassed you, sorry." said Christopher awkwardly.

"No, I.." Holly stumbled and continued sucking at her drink.

"Well, I'm going to nip to the bathroom and leave you lovey ladies for a moment. Looking forward to tasting that cocktail when I get back so don't you dare drink mine!". He laughed and was gone.

"Gail!"

"What?" Gail leaned forward on her elbows across the table.

"What have you said?"

"What?! I wasn't sure if he was thinking of making a pass at me, _or at you for that matter,_ so I told him we were together. It's no big deal".

Holly said nothing.

"I didn't think you'd mind. I mean you _are_ a lesbian and out, aren't you?".

"I don't care about that. It's just that.. Well, you haven't even told _me_ we are together."

Gail looked wounded, almost child-like. "I'm sorry. I.. I liked the way it sounded."

"_I_ like the way it sounds" said Holly, more softly.

"Well then" Gail shrugged her shoulders and picked up her drink as Christopher returned to the table.

Holly smiled inside.

* * *

It was raining when they stepped outside. Holly slipped off her coat and held it above both their heads and they ran, huddled under it, laughing. As they reached the corner, Holly spied a taxi with its light on and stuck out her arm, waving. The taxi stopped and wound down its window.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Uh, Hilton Trafalgar?"

"It's five minutes that way but hop in"

They laughed as they fell into the back seat. They smelled of martini and rain.

Holly looked down at Gail's legs, they were streaked with rainwater.

Gail turned her head towards Holly, she had stopped smiling now.

"Like what you see?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe" Holly smiled broadly, her white teeth almost glowing in the darkness.

Gail looked up and saw the cabbie's eyes were briefly on them. She laughed to herself and turned away.

Holly noticed Gail had spotted the momentary intrusion and decided to tease her. She moved her hand from her own lap to Gail's thigh. It was meant to be a funny gesture but the moment she put it there, a bolt of excitement moved through her.

Gail turned her face towards Holly, raising her eyebrows as she did. Her mouth was parted slightly, as if feigning surprise. Or maybe she _was _surprised.

Unexpectedly, Holly's cheeks burned and she didn't really know why.

She slid her hand, very slowly, very gently up Gail's thigh, moving the hem of her dress upwards as she did so. Gail didn't move, she just watched Holly. Holly's eyes were looking down at Gail's smooth, bare legs.

Again, Holly moved her hand further up Gail's thigh. Gail's skin felt hot. The heat matching the burning that Holly could feel in her own face.

This time Gail reached out and caught Holly's hand. She sighed as she did so. Then she playfully patted the back of Holly's hand and held it tightly on her lap.

"Here is fine" Gail called out.

"OK then". They stopped. "That will be four fifty".

Gail reached for her purse. They paid and left. Within seconds they were in the warm, dry lobby of the hotel, pressing for the lifts...


	7. Room 501

Gail slid the keycard in & out of the lock and pushed on the handle. The door swung open and she walked into the room. Holly walked in closely behind her, turning round to insert her own key card in to room's electric supply as she did so.

In the dark, Holly felt a hand smother hers. She jumped a little, startled. Gail's fingers entwined Holly's and the keycard fell away. The door clicked slowly shut.

Standing in the dark, Holly could just make out the light in Gail's eyes. She was looking at her. Gail's figure was silhouetted against the moonlight shining through the window in the background.

Gail shrugged off her coat and disposed of it somewhere. Holly did the same, dropping it behind her. Gail then took a step towards Holly, moving right in so that she leaned over Holly's shoulder.

_Oh, that smell!_ Holly remembered the way Gail smelled outside The Penny, the last night she was there with her before Holly arranged the date with Rachel. Gail had leaned across her, in much the same way that she did now. She had spoken softly in Holly's ear. It had sent a tingle down Holly's side. But what she recalled the most was the way that Gail smelled. There was no earthly way to describe it, or not one that she could think of. It was pheromones, ignited by heat and sexuality which Gail seemed to have in abundance.

Holly felt her insides pulsate as Gail hovered over her. She closed her eyes and breathed her in as Gail's arms fell either side of hers. Her fingers became entwined once again in Gail's. Gail's cheek brushed against Holly's. It was warm and like velvet. She slid her cheek slowly, all the way around, until their lips began to touch.

Still holding Holly's arms, Gail pressed her lips gently to the corner of Holly's mouth. She did this on one side and then traced beneath Holly's lower lip and pressed her lips against the other corner. She then gently traced downwards towards Holly's chin and kissed her there, moving slowly underneath until her lips pressed gently, and then more firmly against Holly's neck.

Holly breathed deeply, but quietly. Gail's ability to control the situation - totally meeting her desire to be kissed but leaving her wanting more - was a complete turn-on. Her legs felt weak and she wanted to lie down. Appearing to read her body, Gail's hands appeared either side of Holly's waist and she held her firmly against the door.

Gail traced kisses back up towards Holly's mouth and began to explore her there. She kissed and pulled at her pouted bottom lip. She gently licked Holly's hot, wet tongue that tried to grasp at Gail's when she flicked across it. She explored corner to corner, inside and outside, wet and dry - pulling away each time Holly tried to breathe her in.

Gail's left hand grasped Holly's and slid its way downwards. They descended, clasped together, until they felt the soft skin of Gail's bare thigh. Holly's fingers, under the control of Gail's, dragged gently down the inside of Gail's upper leg and they both sighed softly into each other's mouths.

They started to edge up the hem of Gail's dress. Holly noticed that Gail's skin felt hot to the touch, as it had in the cab. The higher her hand rose, the more Gail burned.

Gail was kissing more firmly now. She allowed Holly's tongue to adventure. As their tongues intertwined, Gail's head lifted and fell back a little forcing Holly to follow and draw her back in. Holly momentarily recalled that the same thing had happened when they had kissed the first time. Holly remembered her own first kiss with another woman and how her stomach had lurched with excitement causing her head to roll. She wondered if Gail had felt the same roller-coaster effect.

Holly's fingers journeyed upwards, across Gail's protruding hipbone. Her thumb grazed Gail's soft inner thigh. Then, reaching the material of Gail's underwear, her fingertips grasped the material and began to draw them down. Gail helped - if not controlled - this movement, pushing firmly on Holly's hand as they slid down her thighs.

Holly's hand was directed between Gail's legs. The back of Holly's hand burned as it made contact. Her hand was moved gently back and forth. The heat was counteracted by a wetness that made Holly's insides tumble. Holly's left hand, which was now free, moved down Gail's waist and over her left hip. With her thumb and index finger, she pushed the material of Gail's short dress, sliding it further up her thighs. Gail's legs moved further apart.

The back of Holly's right hand was still moving slowly back and forth against Gail. The knuckles of her middle fingers brushed over Gail's clit and then pushed against her opening. Gail sighed softly into their kiss and turned Holly's hand over, allowing Holly's fingers now to roam more freely.

Gail was so hot and wet on entering that it actually made Holly moan. Gail breathed in sharply and appeared to hold her breath. They stopped kissing and Gail's head turned aside. She leaned into Holly yet closer, her other hand now up against the door behind.

Holly moved her fingers firmly but slowly inside Gail. The tips of her fingers moving to create pressure in all the right places and the palm of her hand rubbing softly outside. In response to Gail's breathing, she began to move quicker. Her fingers exited and rubbed fluidly across Gail's swollen clit. Then, as excitement was building up inside Gail, she returned to her opening to fulfill her needs deep inside.

Their kiss grew stronger but was now intermittent with Gail stopping to breathe every few seconds. Gail's mouth moved to Holly's ear and Holly's lips pressed intensely against Gail's jawline as she kissed her there.

"You're so hot." Gail whispered.

Holly's fingers were high inside her, thrusting her upwards, forcing Gail's voice to rasp.

Holly's fingers again exited Gail and she pressed two of them, in the wetness, against Gail's clit, moving them firmly but deliberately slow.

"Oh fuck, Holly"

The tips of Holly's fingers were moving slowly back and forth. Then, she leant down slightly and, using her other hand from behind, found Gail's opening with her fingers. Now, inside her and outside her she placed pressure on her until Gail felt her body might explode.

"You're going to make me come." breathed Gail into Holly's ear.

Holly felt wetness spill across her fingers as Gail's body ignited. Every muscle inside her appeared to contract, fiercely gripping Holly's fingers as Gail pressed her mouth into Holly's ear. The sounds Gail was making as she breathed in and out made Holly's insides burn with desire. She felt Gail's body go tense and then suddenly go weak.

Gail's mouth returned to Holly's. The kissing was sensual and Gail's face felt wet.

Holly's hands ran across Gail's bare thighs and hips once more and then she slowly pushed Gail's dress back down. _Fucking hell!_ She thought as she remembered who she was, who she was with and where they were.

Gail's hands were holding Holly's on either side. Then she moved them to Holly's waist and began to run them slowly down the front of Holly's hips and thighs. This intensified the burning Holly already felt.

"Shall we go to bed?" asked Gail.

* * *

Holly had found the keycard on the floor which she now used to work the electrics but then quickly dimmed the lights. She grabbed something from her suitcase which was besides the bathroom door and then went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Gail opened the fridge, found two glasses on the side and made two jack & cokes. Holly said she wasn't presenting until Tuesday so she fully intended to keep Holly awake! She smiled to herself as she made them. _Holly is so fucking hot!_ She shook her head in some disbelief at herself.

Holly still hadn't appeared so Gail took the chance to quickly change into some underwear and an over-sized shirt that she brought with her.

"Ah, you found the mini-bar" remarked Holly as she re-entered the room.

"Uh-huh" Gail said turning to hand a drink to Holly.

She almost dropped the drink at the sight of Holly dressed now only in a small black tee and white underwear. The tee had a slogan on it, _Never Tear Us Apart_.

Holly moved to the blinds to draw them down. Gail looked her up and down. Her legs, which Gail had yet to see before now, were long, brown and toned. Her hipbones stuck out slightly above her underwear and below her tee and, when she lifted her arm to the blinds, her tight abs and cute belly button, complete with a small belly button ring, were exposed.

Gail swallowed, turning away with embarrassment at her own flushed cheeks. She sat down on the desk and sipped at her drink.

"You ok?" asked Holly, smiling from one side of her mouth as she crossed the room to Gail.

Holly reached out her arm and took Gail's drink from her. Placing it on the side. She moved firmly into Gail's body so that Gail had to spread her knees apart to allow Holly in. Then she cupped Gail's face in one hand and drew down and kissed her. The sight of Holly's long, bare legs beneath her made Gail's stomach lurch with excitement.

"I want to do to you.. what I used to imagine you doing to me". Gail said suddenly, staring semi-seriously into Holly's eyes.

"And what was that?" Holly smiled, raising one eyebrow. "And when did you think this, more to the point?!" asked Holly with amusement.

"Every time" answered Gail, staring down now at Holly's mouth.

"Every time….what?" asked Holly, getting more curious.

"_Every_ time" answered Gail again kissing Holly quickly but gently on the lips. "Like, every freakin' time we hung out together" said Gail.

"Well, what about the first time?" asked Holly, desperately wanting the details. "In the lab?".

Gail was now leaning into Holly. Her forehead resting against Holly's. She was looking down at Holly's inquisitive brown eyes and thinking how sexy she looked. A grin spread across Gail's face. "Uh-huh" she said, biting her own lip.

"No freakin' way!" Holly exclaimed, disbelieving her.

"Uh-huh" Gail hummed again, bending down to place a single kiss on Holly's lips.

"Oh, the thought of that makes me feel _soooo_ hot, I don't care if it's not true".

"It _is_ true" Gail whispered softly as she brushed kisses along Holly's mouth.

Holly closed her eyes and allowed the feel of Gail's kisses to overwhelm her. She parted her lips as Gail traced kisses down her chin and to her throat. Gail lifted one hand and reached downwards, tracing her fingers down Holly's small tee and over her exposed hip bones, causing Holly to gasp at the touch.

Gail sat her weight back and grasped at the material of Holly's tee. Taking the hint, Holly lifted her arms and allowed Gail to slide it up and over her head.


	8. Sunday

"It's freezing" moaned Gail, physically shuddering as they sat down.

Holly reached over to the wall beside them and flipped a switched. A heat lamp above them ignited and warmth began to emanate around them. Gail grinned like a kid at Christmas, at the first lighting of the tree.

They made themselves comfortable, Holly sitting across the table from Gail, and looked about them. The view across the Thames was stunning. They could see St. Paul's Cathedral rising above the skyline and the lights of London's historic buildings shone on the water.

Holly summoned the waiter who nodded his acknowledgement. They were sat outside a river-side pub on two of the many wooden benches lining its walls. Groups of men and women huddled under heat lamps, talking excitedly and recounting stories. Some of them, Gail noticed, had blankets over their knees or shoulders.

The waiter came over and they made their orders. A couple of Jack & Coke's and two blankets to make the night long.

When the drinks arrived, they clinked glasses and drank to Gail's last night in London.

* * *

It was almost 1am. Holly and Gail were now one of just two couples left huddled under the heat lamps, finishing off the remains of a bottle of wine they'd ordered.

"So, I know about your friends and you've heard about my family. How about your parents.. What's your Mother like?" asked Holly, taking a sip of her wine and pulling her blanket up further round her shoulders.

Gail was now sitting on the same side of the table as her, leaning into Holly's body on the bench. Holly's knees were pulled into her own chest and Gail's back rested against them. The back of Holly's hand was gently resting against Gail's back at hip level; her free hand holding a glass of red wine.

"She was my hero" said Gail, unexpectedly.

Holly said nothing. She stared down at the side of Gail's face. Her smooth, pale skin looked perfect against her cheekbones as Gail stared out across the bright lights on the river. Gail twirled her wine glass in her hands which she rested between her knees.

"I used to.. cry.. wail, actually, whenever she was out of my sight when I was little".

"I wouldn't have taken you for clingy" remarked Holly.

"Oh, God. I hated being lost. I used to think I'd never see her again" said Gail, taking a sip of her wine.

"If I was ill, she'd sit beside me on the bed and just brush the side of my face with her thumb until I fell asleep. It all changed after Dad had an affair."

"When was this?" asked Holly, quietly.

"When I was seven" Gail replied, frankly. "She became.. cold.. angry, I suppose."

They were silent for a minute. Holly could tell Gail was deep in thought and didn't want to interrupt her. It seemed like a rare moment for Gail to be sharing her thoughts.

"I remember one time my Grandpa gave me some pocket money so I could see a movie with my friends." said Gail. Her voice was low and, despite the fact that she was talking about herself, there was something in it that sounded detached.

"I spent it on an album by a singer me and my Mum listened to on a long journey in the car. I wrapped it and left it on the kitchen counter for her with a message to say 'I thought you'd like this', or something, and then I went to school. Oh, I thought about it all day and imagined her face opening it."

"That's so sweet." Holly leant forward and kissed the top of Gail's head.

"She didn't mention it." said Gail, matter of factly. "When I brought it up, she just snapped as if she was annoyed or something. It was obvious she didn't want me to ask. I never saw the album again or heard her listen to it. After that, and a bunch of other times, I learned not to trust myself when I felt like doing or saying a 'good' thing. You know?"

Holly just shook her head and sighed to herself. She then nodded slowly and put her lips to the back of Gail's head. "I know" she said, somewhat sadly into Gail's hair. She kissed her gently but wanted those kisses to be fierce. She put down her glass and wrapped her arms around Gail, taking in her body, her arms and her knees. She moved her mouth to Gail's ear.

"I love you.. being here" she whispered.

Gail appeared to freeze and she stopped twirling her drink.

"It's ok" said Holly quietly, kissing her softly on the back of the head again. "Let's go back home".

"Home?" said Gail, turning to face Holly and arching her eyebrow. Her smile was broad and beautiful.

Holly smiled at her. She had never felt so happy and so sad all at once.


	9. Flight

"Great, thank you". Holly replaced the receiver.

"Transportation arranged for Madame. Ohhh, I can't believe you have to leave already. Time has gone so fast". Holly crossed the room to where Gail was lying, on her front, with Holly's iPad, on the bed. She sat down and curled her arm around Gail's waist, trying to edge her fingers underneath.

"I know, but.." She reached out and put a hand to Holly's head, pulling her down into a brief kiss. "I have had_ The Best_ time".

Holly smiled. "So have I". She got up suddenly. "I'm going to go downstairs for a minute, I need to get something. I won't be long!".

She was gone then. The door clicked shut behind her.

In between Gail's elbows, Holly's iPad chimed and an iMessage flashed up on the home screen.

**_RACHEL: Hey! How's London? I missed our Sunday lie-in. Hope u haven't found some cute British girl to replace me?! When are u back?_**

"What the.." Gail stared down open-mouthed at the message.

The sound of the door opening startled her and she shut the iPad cover with a snap.

Holly was there, her long brown hair falling across the side of her face so that neither woman could see the other's expression. Gail had just about enough time to compose herself.

"Ok, so I got these for you, for the journey" she threw some kind of cheese puff crisps in Gail's direction then reached into her handbag "and, I got this for you yesterday. Read it on the flight". Holly came over smiling shyly with embarrassment as she handed Gail a white envelope. It was sealed with her name and a X on the front.

Gail swallowed hard. She took the envelope and looked at Holly with what she knew was a semi-cold, semi-sad stare. Holly, who was too busy being embarrassed to look at Gail, failed to notice the look penetrating through her.

Gail threw the envelope into her handbag along with the crisps.

"Well, you know I don't like Goodbyes so.. let's just get this over with".

Holly looked up then and frowned as she detected sadness in Gail's eyes. Her heart fluttered a little and she moved towards Gail, her arms raised for a hug.

Just then, the room phone rang shrilly, startling Holly but giving Gail leave to head towards the exit. Pulling her case, she grabbed her bag and coat from the bed.

"Tell them I'm on my way down". She said firmly.

"Uhh.." Holly looked lost as to what to do but, taking Gail's instructions, she lifted the receiver. She had barely time to acknowledge the voice on the other end before the room door clicked shut.

"Gail" she called up the corridor after her after she had dealt with the call.

"Don't" came back the swift reply in the dim light.

"Ok, sorry. Well, be safe." She called helplessly, and then "I've loved having you here".

She returned, bemused and lonely back to her room as her iPad chimed to remind her she had an unread message.

Holly took the ipad over to the window and drew back the curtain. Putting her forehead against the glass, she strained to look down on to the rainy street below. After some time, a taxi pulled out from the unseen curb in front of the hotel. It's indicators flashed briefly, it's wiper blades moved frantically and.. It was gone.

Holly sighed and opened the cover to the iPad. Her heart sank a little and then lifted as she saw the home screen photo. There was Gail's smiling face and her beautiful, blue eyes staring out at her. She saw that she had a message from Rachel which was covering part of the screen. She got rid of it quickly to reveal Gail holding up a piece of paper with a handwritten message that said simply:

_I'm Falling  
For you._

Holly felt like her heart skipped a beat and tears welled in her eyes. She looked quickly around the room. At the bed, at the desk, at the floor. Then, as she bent over towards the desk again, there was the single piece of paper with Gail's handwriting on, lying on top of jack daniels bottles in the bin. She exclaimed in slight surprise and removed it, holding it to her chest as she returned back to the window.


	10. 5 Months Later

H: Gail?

G: Holly, it's me.

H: I know. Wh.. Where are you? Are you ok?

G: Yes, I'm ok. I'm back, Holly. I just got in.

_Pause_

G: Can I see you?

_Pause_

G: Holly?

H: Yes. Uh.. I'm not at home right now though..

H: Where shall I meet you?

G: Where are you? Could you pick me up in say, like.. 10?

_Pause_

H: Best I can do is an hour... I'll come to your house, I assume you're still there.

G: Oh, yeah, of course. See you at.. 9 then.

_Click. Click_.

* * *

Holly stared at the blonde woman sitting in her car. Gail was looking straight ahead. She was breathing quickly.

H: Are you ok?

G: Yeah.

_Silence_

G: I'm so sorry, Holly. I..

_Silence_

G: They came by as soon I got back. I had no time to.. I wasn't even allowed to..

H: Five months, Gail. What, you couldn't get a message to me or..a.. a phone call?

G: No.

_Silence_

G: I thought about you so much.

H: _(Tears welling)_ Not as much as I thought about you.

G: I'm really.. I'm so sorry.

H: I need a fucking drink.

G: OK, fine, but we can't go to a bar.

H: We can't?

G: Oh, Holly, it's fucked up, I'll explain later. Can we just go to yours please?

H: Ok. I should warn you though, things have changed.

* * *

"You know, I really fucking liked you" Holly put the shot glass to her lips and threw back her head.

"Liked, past tense?"

"Yeah well life moves on, Gail."

"Maybe you've had enough". Gail gestured towards the empty shot glass on the table.

"Damn right I've had enough. You tell me you've fallen for me and fucking leave the same day and not a single fucking word for fucking five months"

"There's a lot of fuck in that sentence".

"There's a lot of fuck in my head, Gail" Holly made a random swing for the tequila bottle and missed, almost falling off the couch.

Gail reluctantly grabbed the tequila and poured them both another drink.

"So.. You.." Holly pointed menacingly at Gail. ".. You say you can't go out because you could be recognized?"

"That's right".

"So.. What, you gotta wear a disguise or change your face or something?".

"I don't know. Look, Holly, you're obviously angry.. which, by the way, I understand. I will explain it all to you some time. I just wanted to come over. I wanted to see you. You're actually the first person I've seen since I got back".

"Yeah well, Hi, Gail. Now you can leave because I've found somebody else".

There was a long pause.

"I think we both know that happened before I went away. And anyway, I'm going to the bathroom first. Do you have any scissors?"

"Oh yeah right, Gail, that's it, hurt yourself in my apartment because that would solve everything."

"That's not why I want scissors, Holly. Forget it, I'll get them myself."

"What do you mean - before you went away?" Holly shouted to Gail's back as she headed for the kitchen. She heard Gail rustling in the cutlery drawer before the door to the bathroom shut.

Holly leaned back and closed her eyes. The room span and everything went quiet.


	11. Uncovered

A dream of falling startled Holly awake.

It took a couple of seconds to realise she was on her own couch, still dressed but with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She felt a pressure across her middle and leaned forward to see what it was. Her head throbbed.

A mop of blond hair met her gaze. Gail was sleeping in a crouching position on the floor. Her head resting against Holly's hip and her arm across her middle. Holly pushed up her glasses and couldn't help but smile. Gail looked so childlike and vulnerable curled up in a ball beneath her.

She reached out and touched Gail's hair, gently, not wanting to wake her. She ran her fingertips through her hair and brushed the nape of her neck. "Mmm" she hummed to herself, quietly. It was so good to have Gail back that she almost forgot how angry she was feeling.

"What the.."

Her fingers froze suddenly at the realization that Gail's hair was short!

She sat up suddenly to get a proper look, startling Gail from her sleep.

Gail began to sit up and rub her eyes. She peeked out at Holly who was looking directly at her. She froze also, at the sight of Holly's surprised face.

G: Hey?

H: Gail..

Holly's eyes were focused on Gail's hair. Gail instinctively put a hand to it and then stopped, squeezed her eyes shut and then open again.

G: Yeah, that.

H: Yeah that! You cut your hair?!

G: Oh Goddd.

Gail sighed into her hands and pitched her forehead down on to Holly's torso. She remained there in silence for quite a few seconds before raising back up to look at Holly.

G: I don't even know where to start, Holly.

H: Start somewhere. What's going on?

G: It's all just so fucked up. I mean, all I seem to do is cause trouble.

H: That's why you cut your hair?

Gail continued without acknowledging the question.

G: First there was Jerry and then Oliver and then, because of that, Sam.

Gail was waving her hands around now, talking quickly and almost incoherently. She didn't say much about what she was feeling most of the time, but when the floodgates opened, it was like a tidal wave, spilling out.

G: And then I read that message from Rachel and so when they came by to ask me about the undercover job, I thought, yeah, fuck it! But then I read your card after 3 months had passed and I was wondering all this time what it said, and I got your voice mails which sounded like you didn't understand that I thought you'd be lying to me and I wondered had I made a mistake? But then it had been 3 months and I couldn't just call you and ask you if you'd lied because now I was the bad guy who had just upped and left without even telling you. Then I got death threats..

H: Death threats?!

G: They think it's related to the undercover job but it could be the guy that abducted me - the guy that killed Jerry - making threats through somebody else. They really don't know but I thought it was better for everyone if I just hide and I thought this was a way I could do that without leaving.. You.. You know?

There was silence, except for Gail's rapid breathing.

H: What did I lie to you about, about Rachel?

G: The message, it flashed onto your iPad screen in London.

H: That message from Rachel? I.. I.. Literally scoured my brain and everything I own to try to work out what I did wrong, Gail. I left you a voice mail, one of MANY voice mails to explain that - as well as just about everything else I could think of. Didn't you listen to it?

Holly was shouting now.

H: I stripped myself of every tiny bit of fucking dignity I had to desperately reach you and explain my entire LIFE to you in the hope that something I said would pinpoint the thing I did wrong. Then, with the help of my friends, I let myself believe that actually YOU did wrong by ME and then finally that you maybe couldn't call me because of whatever job you were on. I have ridden a fucking roller coaster for you, Gail, only to discover it was just that shitty little message from Rachel that meant NOTHING!

G: You told me you hardly knew her.

H: That was true!

G: She said she missed your Sunday lie-in's.

H: She said 'lie-in' singular. And you don't deserve a bloody explanation anymore. You should have listened to the one I gave you when you had the chance.

G: I'm sorry.

H: Damn right, you're sorry. You're an idiot.

Those last words were almost inaudible as Holly broke down in tears into the palms of her hands. Gail got up from the floor and went to her, tentatively cupping her hands around her head and then, when she wasn't shrugged away, wrapping her arms around the brunette's body. Gail squeezed her eyes shut tightly, she knew she had done wrong.

G: I'm really so, so sorry, Holly. I have made a huge mistake and I regret every bit of it. I should have trusted you. There are no excuses but I have never, ever felt for anyone the way I feel for you. Please give me another chance to show you that I can be better.

Holly let herself cry like that for no more than a few minutes before breathing in deeply and unfolding herself from Gail. She looked into Gail's eyes and, with more sadness than Gail had ever seen from anyone, said..

_I'm with someone else now._


	12. Recovered

**NOTES: Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews. Mixed & emotional reviews for the 'Uncovered' chapter, one of which I accidentally deleted instead of ****approving. (I'm ****so sorry about that, feel free to re-submit). I think people were shocked to find an angry Holly. RB only presented 13mins of her personality and I wanted to explore it further. I was also actually fed up of always having her conveyed like the strong, steady one who never loses it. All the same, it isn't perfect but it's an exploration. We all knew where the story would end up so I hope people aren't too disappointed by Golly's blip in the middle :) I love reading your reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

Gail knelt down beside Holly, her thumb and index finger squeezing her eyes shut.

G: Is it someone I know?

H: It's Rachel.

G: Soo.. this happened after I left?

H: You don't need to ask me that, you know it did and you know I am telling you the truth.

G: Are you happy?

No answer.

G: Are you h..

H: Do I look happy to you? I was miserable and she was here. She's a good person and she doesn't deserve what's happening.

G: What is happening?

H: Well, clearly I can no longer be with her.

G: Why can't you be with her?

H: Because I'm in love with YOU!

Holly was clearly distressed and Gail thought it best to stop asking questions. She sat back heavily against the couch. She had long wanted to hear those words from Holly but not in this way, not with her crying and Gail feeling so incredibly, horribly guilty. She put her head in her hands. The tears finally came.

G: I'm sorry.

Gail finally caved to the months of guilt, loneliness and sadness that she had felt. She had kidded herself that Holly had lied to her, would reject her and that she didn't need her. Now she saw that she had pushed Holly away - a continuous pattern that she has mastered. It had never seemed to matter before. She hadn't felt about any of the others the way that she felt for Holly.

Holly saw the state that Gail was in and crawled over to her. She sat back against the couch beside her and pulled Gail's head down onto her chest. She stroked her hair, winding her fingers in amongst it and then gently kissed the top of Gail's head.

H: It's ok. Everyone makes mistakes.

G: Holly, I don't want to be without you.

H: I know.

G: I love you, Holly. I always have and I always will.

Holly couldn't help but smile a sad smile into the top of Gail's head.

H: Let's go and sort your hair out, hey? I'm actually pretty handy with the scissors.

Gail looked up sadly through wet eyelashes, and they both stood up and went down the hall to the bathroom.


	13. The Shower

H: Hold still, I just have to even it up this side.

G: Holly, I can't believe how much we've had to cut off.

H: It's fine, Gail, it's actually really pretty. It suits you.

Holly was leaning in close and Gail was searching her eyes. She no longer looked angry. Gail had never seen Holly angry before. It was a little frightening but Gail respected Holly for standing up for herself. She knew that making assumptions was wrong. She knew that she should have allowed Holly to explain but fear had held her back.

Still, she wondered how soon Holly had moved on and started up things with Rachel. She had to know.

G: How long have you been with Rachel?

Holly stopped clipping, brought down the scissors and sat back on her heels. She pushed her glasses up and sighed. It looked like she was getting ready to explain something that was going to take some time.

G: You don't have to tell me. It's just on my mind, you know?

H: It's not what you think. I said things to hurt you in there that I didn't really mean. I was angry. Rachel got in touch with me when I came back. At first, I had nothing to do with her but then .. I just felt so low when I couldn't reach you that there were a couple of nights we hooked up. She really is a nice person but I have given her next to nothing, Gail. She knows all about you and she knew that my heart wasn't in it. I did some stupid, drunken things but that was all.

G: So, you're not together, together?

H: No.

G: You said that to hurt me?

H: Did it?

G: Yes.

H: Well, I'm not proud.

G: I guess then we're even.

Holly shot Gail a mock-fierce look and raised one eyebrow. She picked up the scissors again and continued cutting. After a minor adjustment above Gail's right ear, she brought the scissors down and cupped Gail beneath her chin.

H: Well, it's not a fairytale but it's still kinda beautiful.

Gail leant in then towards Holly. The hairs on the back of Holly's neck stood up as the familiar smell of Gail washed over her. Gail's lips were slightly parted and Holly had a sudden urge to feel the wetness inside them. She cupped Gail's chin and ran her thumb along her bottom lip, across the inside of her mouth, searching for her tongue. When she felt the wetness there, she drew her breath in as memories of their nights together poured into her mind.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to draw Gail in. When their lips touched, her body lit up with every nerve making its presence known. Her fingertips prickled with pins and needles as she ran them down Gail's ear, across her cheekbones and to the corners of her mouth. Her fingers prodded at Gail's lips as they kissed, wanting to climb deeper and deeper inside and leave nothing untouched.

"Fuck, I'm so hot" Gail tried to stand up.

They stood together, still kissing. Heat rose in Gail's neck and cheeks and she groaned in discomfort.

"It's just the hair on your shoulders" Holly said brushing some of it away. "It's giving you a rash. Or maybe it's a heat rash. I've never had that effect on anyone before!".

She reached behind Gail and turned on the shower. It spurted violently almost instantly, soaking both of their clothes.

They both laughed. Gail placed her hands either side of Holly's hips and maneuvered her backwards into the shower. At first this made them both laugh but then as cool water poured over Gail, she raised her eyes and looked intensely at Holly.

"I love you".

Holly didn't need any further encouragement. Her fingers were suddenly back in Gail's soaking wet hair and she drew her lips back to her mouth. She felt Gail's tongue roll over hers and she groaned for all the nights she had desired to have that feeling again; to taste the insides of Gail in every way she could.

"I want to empty you into me" she breathed into Gail's mouth.

There was sudden unbuttoning and wet, heavy material was removed and thrown.

Gail could not catch a breath between cool water cascading over her face and the intensity of Holly inside her. Suddenly, she was enveloped in heat that rose from her groin to her face, only to be cooled again by the unrelenting water. It was electrifying and suffocating all at once. She dropped suddenly to her knees, releasing Holly's hand as she did so. Her kisses found Holly's soft, bare thighs and she pulled the brunette nearer. Holly moaned loudly as Gail's tongue rolled against her. Her fingers roamed inside and Holly grabbed the back of her head pushing her harder against her.

"Deeper" breathed Holly, and Gail obliged, thrusting her fingers and then, afterwards, her tongue inside her as Holly rocked rhythmically over her.

Holly reached down to Gail's elbow and instructed Gail's hand between her own legs. Gail felt so incredibly hot, it made it hard for her to concentrate.

Once Gail had brought her close to the edge, Holly pulled Gail up to face her.

"You're everything to me. You never have to wonder if you can trust me. You just can, ok?" Holly's fingers had slid between Gail's thighs and were rolling and gliding over her, inside her and back over her.

"Ok" gasped Gail, trying to breathe again under the cascading water.

Gail hand had reached for Holly and she was now mirroring her movements. Their foreheads bumped together and their breath was on each other. They were almost kissing but neither of them could breathe so they ghosted their mouths across each other as they both neared the edge.

"Oh my God" Gail breathed into Holly's parted mouth. "I love being inside you".

"Don't ever stop" said Holly "I want all of you. Oh fuck.."

They convulsed inside for each other, their foreheads locked together and water cascading down their torsos. The moment was intense, it was loud and then.. Quiet.


End file.
